


Avengers AU (for lack of a better title)

by Taylexander_Hamilton, TheFoundingFuckups



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Can’t Tag Lol, Fluff, Gayness™️, John is iron man, M/M, Maybe smut ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), More tags to be added, One-Shots, The fluffiest fluff, There will probably be blood, Thomas is captain america, alex is Ripped, alex is bucky, and also angst shhhHHHH, and benjamin franklin is thor because why not, angelica is black widow, because mmmmmm, burr is vision, created this au with taylexander_hamilton, herc is hulk, jemmy james is falcon, laf is hawkeye, lots of fluff, maria is black panther, okay but just like imagine daveed in the cap suit, peggy is pepper, philip is spider-man, theodosia sr is wanda, washington is fury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taylexander_Hamilton/pseuds/Taylexander_Hamilton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoundingFuckups/pseuds/TheFoundingFuckups
Summary: Little glimpses of what daily life is like when you’re trying to save the world and maintain a healthy relationship at the same time.THOMAS: Captain AmericaALEX: BuckyLAF: Hawk EyeHERC: HulkJOHN: Iron ManJAMES: FalconANGELICA: Black WidowWASHINGTON: FuryPHILIP: Spider-ManTHEODOSIA: Wanda (Scarlet Witch)BURR: VisionPEGGY: Pepper PottsMARIA: Black PantherBENJAMIN FRANKLIN: Thor





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written by TheFoundingFuckups and Taylexander_Hamilton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy morning fluff. Thomas got beat up and even though he’s mostly healed, Alex decides to do something about it.
> 
> (Also this is TheFoundingFuckups’s first fic so please be nice)

Alex rolled over in the bed he shared with Thomas, blinking himself awake. The early morning sunlight was filtering through the sheer curtains and Alex squinted, allowing himself a moment to get used to it.

Yesterday had been absolutely brutal. A villain had attacked (Alex wasn’t even sure which one, Thomas hadn’t let him participate. He wasn’t allowed to. The world didn’t yet know that the Winter Soldier wasn’t dead.) and Thomas hadn’t returned for  _hours_. When he had, he hadn’t been able to do anything but collapse on the couch. The only thing Alex had been able to get out of him was that he got trapped under a building.

A building had collapsed on his Thomas.

And people wondered why Alex worried.

Thomas had passed out as soon as Alex got the uniform off of him and stripped him down to nothing but his boxers. Alex had had to carry him to bed. When he passed out next to Thomas, he made it a point to sleep very very far away so he didn’t touch any of the bruises, and God, were there bruises. Huge ones. Huge yellow and purple and black ones. Alex’s heart ached for what his boyfriend must have been feeling.

Thomas had a healing factor. Alex knew that. He had one too. But it wouldn’t heal completely overnight.

Alex rolled back over to face Thomas and, yes, he had been correct. Although they were mostly gone, tiny bruises still littered Thomas’s entire body. And even though they were smaller, they looked painful as hell. 

Alex reached out to gently shake Thomas’s shoulder and the taller man groaned quietly, pulling the cover over his head. 

“Go away.” Alex heard a quiet mumble from underneath the covers and oh God he practically melted because he’d been a sucker for Thomas’s morning voice for the past hundred years. Instead of heeding Thomas’s request, Alex slid underneath the covers. Thank God there was enough light shining through the covers to see Thomas’s skin, because he needed it for what he was about to do.

He started up at Thomas’s neck. Wherever he found a bruise, he pressed a light kiss to the irritated skin. He moved down Thomas’s neck and over to his arms, going down the left and then going down the right. He heard a quiet sigh from above him and figured he must have been doing it right, so he kept going, kissing down Thomas’s chest and to his abs. That was probably the worst area in terms of bruising, and there were a few cuts here and there, which Alex hadn’t seen on Thomas’s arms or neck. His boyfriend was hurting. Alex needed to fix it.

He lingered around Thomas’s abs for probably longer than he should have because come on, Alex was bi and they would have been a sight to behold even if he was straight. When he eventually moved on, he went down Thomas’s left leg and then down his right before finally surfacing above the covers. He took a deep breath of cool air because although he had been helping his Thomas and it was entirely worth it, it had to have been at least a hundred degrees under the covers. 

Thomas eventually pushed the covers down and off of his face, blinking slowly up at Alex with sleepy eyes and wow Alex was in love. This man was the love of his goddamn life, regardless of how many times he had tried (been FORCED to try) to kill him.

”Morning, love.” Alex whispered, reaching over and brushing a stray curl out of Thomas’s face. Thomas responded with a murmured greeting and reached forward, clumsily wrapping his arms around Alex and pulling him close. Alex buried his face in Thomas’s chest, pleased with his work. He had made Thomas happy, and that was all he ever wanted to do, after all.

”I love you.” Thomas mumbled quietly and Alex smiled against Thomas’s chest, closing his eyes again.

”Love you too, shithead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments validate my entire existence!! Constructive criticism is appreciated!! Requests are open, if you want to see something specific from our AU!! We’ll probably put together a regular update schedule soon, so stay tuned, I guess!! (I’m an awkward lil shit heLp)


	2. It’s Only a Matter of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a tiny little angst for y’all  
> For context:  
> After the end of civil war when they stuff Bucky, Alex in our case, back in the freezer.

Thomas tossed and turned in their bed he was supposed to share with Alexander. But he had made a decision and Thomas had to respect that.

Since then, the great Captain America hadn’t been sleeping well. His performance had been sloppy, his general attitude ill mannered though he refused to reveal the reason for his less than stellar outlook.

What if it doesn’t work?

What if they were wrong and Alexander is never brought back?

What if he lost his beautiful Alexander for good, like he thought he had all those years ago?

All thoughts of this variety plagued every second of day or close to. Somewhere in his mind, he knew he’d get Alexander back. He just had to wait but, like most actions, it was easier said than done.

_The chamber door was opened, steam flowing out of the frozen casing. Alex’s face was revealed but his eyes were open and unseeing. The scientists and experts were murmuring quietly to each other, looking down at their tablets and pointing at a straight line._

_Thomas walked up to his Alexander, his steps shaky and uncertain but hopeful and almost excited. “Alex?” He asked, coming to a stop in front of the body._

_Before his very eyes, Alex started to fall apart, chunks of frozen flesh falling to the ground but his eyes were bright and full of mirth. His jaw fell open and a laugh unlike anything Thomas had ever heard spilled from his throat. The shrill inhuman noises were too loud and too far away to be so close._

“Alexander!” Thomas screamed, sitting bolt upright in bed, his curls matted to his forehead with sweat. It was only a nightmare. He looked around the darkened room, expecting to see Alex coming to bed to comfort him but no such person appeared.

Right.

It’d be a while.

How long could he go on like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo thanks for reading and commenting and CLICKING  
> Means a lot to us


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re taking their side?”
> 
> “This isn’t about SIDES-“
> 
> “-I can’t believe you! You’re going to lock me in my room like a misbehaving child-“
> 
> “-YOU COULD HAVE DIED!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS TAKEN FROM A PROMPT. I DON’T OWN THE PROMPT (though it is a popular trope and I love it Very Much). Anyway, I just thought I’d provide some fluff AND angst since I asked Tay which to write and she responded with both. Thanks.

James made sure that Alex and Thomas made it back to their apartment safely. He helped Alex to the door, letting Alex lean on him so that his limp wasn’t too bad. As soon as the door closed behind the pair, Thomas ripped into his stupid-ass boyfriend.

”What the hell were you _thinking_?!”

Alex groaned as Thomas whirled around to snap at him. He had to lean on the wall for support, heavily favoring his left leg over his right. His right was rapidly healing from a fracture he’d gained from leaping headfirst into a fight. Which Thomas had expressly told him NOT to do. Oops. The healing factor helped slightly with the healing process, but Thomas was still going to murder him. And maybe he deserved that.

”I just wanted to help-“

”I don’t care _what_  you wanted! Do you realize how risky that was? You’re the damn Winter Soldier, and now the world knows you’re alive again! And they’re going to do whatever it takes to kill you! And if they find out I’m helping you out-“ Thomas had to stop, anxiously running a hand through his curls and looking away. He could not believe what had just happened. Alex had outed himself to the _whole world_  and now he was in danger of losing his Alex again and he couldn’t handle this. 

Alex glared up at Thomas, his jaw slightly jutting out in a silent challenge. The horrible thing was that he had no answer for it. He had no real reason as to why he had put himself in danger. Only that his Thomas had been in trouble and his instinct had been to help him at all costs, even if it meant endangering his own life.

Thomas was the priority.

Thomas always _had_  been the priority. Thomas always _would_  be the priority.

”You’re not leaving the apartment. Not for a long, long time.” What else was Thomas supposed to do? What else _could_  he do? He had to protect Alex, and this was the only way. Alex would be killed otherwise, and Thomas was _not_  planning to lose Alex any time soon. Or ever, really.

Alex’s eyes widened in indignation and the tiniest bit of hurt. Thomas didn’t trust him anymore, and he knew he deserved it, but that didn’t mean it didn’t _sting_. He took a moment to collect himself before speaking in a scarily low voice.

”You’re taking their side?”

“This isn’t about _sides_ -“

”-I can’t believe you! You’re going to lock me in my room like a misbehaving child-“

”-YOU COULD HAVE DIED!”

The silence that followed Thomas’s shout seemed deafening.

Thomas took a shaky breath and stepped closer to Alex, putting his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders and holding onto them like there was no tomorrow. He needed Alex to understand. He needed Alex to understand just how damn important he was to him. That was all he had ever needed and all he ever _would_  need. When he spoke again, it was softer, shakier.

”You could have died.”

Alex’s face was already softening as he stared up at Thomas.

”I nearly _lost_  you. If you want to make this about _sides_ , I’m on whatever side keeps you alive. Can’t you see that?”

And Alex fell forward into Thomas’s chest, clutching onto him like he’d never get to hug him again. Thomas immediately threw his arms around his boyfriend, trying his hardest to ignore the lump forming in his throat.

Thomas would fall apart without Alex. Alex was so, so important to him. He'd risked EVERYTHING to get Alex back and he wasn't going to risk Alex's life now.

Alex understood now.


	4. Feral Tomcat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did alex feed the cat???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a shitpost, enjoy

"Hey babe, have you fed the cat?" Thomas asked, leaning on the back of the couch.

Alex tensed. Had he fed the cat? How many times did he feed the cat? Was the cat alive? Did he not feed the cat at all? "We have a cat?" FUCK, THAT WAS NOT RIGHT, he thought, embarrassment flooding his face in the form of blush. 

Thomas chuckled, brushing Alex's hair away and pressing gentle kisses to his neck. "Yes, love, we do, indeed, own a cat. He is dark grey with bright green eyes and his name is Musty. Have you fed him in the last couple of hours?" He explained, ending it with a question.

It was impossible not to love his Alexander but sometimes with brainwashing fucked him up a little bit and he was adorable. He stopped for a brief moment and walked around, sitting down next to Alex and pulling him into his lap sideways.

The smaller huffed and wrapped an arm around Thomas's neck. It wasn't his fault that they fucked with his head but Thomas still made fun of him for it. Not in a mean way, of course, just their playful banter way. He loved Thomas. A lot. And knew Thomas loved him just as much. 

Wait.

He still hadn't answered the question. 

Did he feed the cat? Did he feed Musty?

Alex cleared his mind, trying to remember. Distantly, he heard Thomas's rumbling laughter, felt it against his shoulder. But he couldn't fucking remember. 

"I... I don't remember," he finally admitted, looking down at his lap to hide the tears quickly gathering in the corners of his eyes. This was it. He didn't know if he fed the motherfucking cat. And the little shit was probably going to die because of him. 

"Hey, hey, babe, it's okay," Thomas murmured, rubbing his back and using the most calming tone he could "It's okay that you can't remember, the cat will survive anyways." By now, Alex was starting to cry. Had Alex not gone through what he did, Thomas would've laughed. Instead, he wiped away his tears, holding him close to his chest. 

Suddenly, Alex realised why he couldn't remember. "I didn't feed the cat," he mumbled, burying his face in Thomas's shoulder.

"Well, good thing I did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, all my chapters will be lyrics beCAUSE I CAN AND THANKS FOR READING


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex walks in on Thomas working out and nearly has a heart attack. Basically shitpost level (oops) but it’s cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW IT HAS BEEN LIKE THREE WEEKS OOPS. I AM SOSOSOSO SORRY. ANYWAY, I AM BACK WITH SOME GOOD WHOLESOME FLUFF. ENJOY.

Alex strolled into the apartment and dropped his grocery bags next to the fridge, whistling a happy tune. He had been out shopping for almost two hours now, since 10 AM. Two super soldiers required a lot of food, even if one of them was only running errands and the other was... where _was_  Thomas? Normally as soon as Alex walked through the door and Thomas heard the rustling of the plastic bags, he was pouncing on the food and scarfing down as much as he could before Alex swatted him with a rolled-up newspaper. Not today, however. Interesting.

”Thomas?” Alex called curiously, peeking into the bedroom. No Thomas.

”Thomas.” Alex repeated, peeking into the bathroom. No Thomas.

Well, there weren’t that many rooms in their apartment. The other most likely place was the gym.

Could it even really be _called_  a “gym’’? They had decided one day that they wanted someplace to work out so they didn’t have to go all the way to the Avengers facility whenever they wanted to let off some steam. And thus, their “gym” was born. It had a whole wall of weights, a bench press, and punching bags. Lots and lots of punching bags. They kept breaking them.

Mostly, Thomas broke them.

Thomas had a lot of steam to let off.

Alex opened the door to the “gym” and closed it behind him, starting to speak before he caught a glimpse of Thomas.

”Thomas, you in here, I’ve been-“

And he stopped.

Holy SHIT.

Thomes obviously couldn’t hear Alex. He was beating the shit out of a punching bag. He had his huge headphones on (that were apparently named after plants of some kind? Beets? Alex didn’t understand this century), and Alex could hear Thomas’s music even from where he was standing in the doorway. Thomas’s back was turned to Alex, so he had no idea that Alex was even in the room.

Maybe it was better this way. This way, Alex had a perfect view of Thomas’s rippling back muscles. With every punch he threw, they seemed to slide effortlessly into position, his entire back shimmering with sweat. Alex couldn’t look away, mouth wide open and eyes even wider. This was practically porn. How was this legal?!

Alex remained in his stunned trance until Thomas delivered a brutal hit and the punching bag split wide open. Thomas paused and stared down at the pile of sand on the floor, beautiful chest heaving. He turned around, presumably to grab another punching bag, and jumped ten feet in the air when he saw Alex standing there. Alex started and held his hands up in surrender, quickly pulling himself back together. Couldn't let Thomas know just how much that sight had affected him.

”Whoa, whoa, easy there, tiger!” He exclaimed and Thomas relaxed, pulling his plant headphones off of his ears.

”You scared me,” he breathed and Alex chuckled, stepping closer and letting his fingers trail down Thomas’s chest and to his abs.

”I think you need to... relax.” Alex practically purred and Thomas’s eyes widened as the implication hit him. He wordlessly let Alex drag him out of the room and to the shower.

Yes, Alex loved his boyfriend. And he was determined to show him just how much he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, comments validate my existence!! Also, guys, if you have any suggestions/prompts, hit me up!! Lord knows I have hardly any original ideas. If you really like the AU and you have ideas, help me out!!


End file.
